


my therapist made me do this

by 01absns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: An AU in which Percy Jackson is asked to journal by his therapist Chiron.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	my therapist made me do this

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this dumb idea lounging around in my head. Now that it's on actual writing, I still don't know if I like it or not but here it is anyway. Let us suffer through together. 
> 
> I have a mild idea of where I want it to go if I choose to continue. I like the easy-going nature of a diary (you don't really have to censor the things that you say). I'm going to try to continue writing. I should be off from classes soon, so maybe I'll have some time.

My name is Percy Jackson. I’m 13.

What do you even say in a diary? Dear diary, I like to skateboard and eat my mom’s blue cookies. That’s it. That sums me up. The end. 

I guess I should try to be serious. My therapist, Chiron, asked me to start writing in a journal. He said it would help me express myself and maybe get some of my running thoughts out of my head. I don’t really believe him, but my insurance pays him a lot of money because he is an expert and I’m just an 8th grader. I think he wins.

Nothing happened at school today, kind of sucked. My math teacher Mrs. Dodds decided it was a good idea for me to come up to the board and try to solve a couple of problems. It was a train wreck. My dyslexia makes math so much harder for me. I got so nervous all of the numbers turned upside down and sideways. She told me that I needed to start trying harder and applying myself or I wouldn’t end up passing her class. It’s not that I don’t try. I just can’t figure it out sometimes.

What else happened today?

I ate pizza for lunch. My best friend Grover ate his mom’s homemade enchiladas. He was _very_ kind to share some with me in the condition that I took some of my mom’s blue cookies this week.

Hi Chiron, I know you told me you weren’t going to read my journal unless I allowed you too, but I think I am doing a terrible job. What do you think? Are we going to discuss the inner workings of my mind and how that relates to me choosing pizza over the spaghetti that they were serving at school today?

Or will you ask me why I think I can’t figure out math?

I cannot figure out math because of my dyslexia, and MAYBE I would try harder and go to afternoon tutorials if the teacher didn’t smell like mothballs. AND I am good at other things. I do well in science and gym. Good job, Percy, gym. Wow. You really proved yourself there.

I’ve got nothing else to write. Good riddance journal. I’m probably never going to do this again.


End file.
